


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark does not approve of the changes in his body hair once he hits puberty.  He wants it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver95](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oliver95).



  
Clark remembers the summer he was fourteen. He hit the biggest growth spurt he’d ever heard of. It left him looking more like a man, than the boy he still was. To his horror, not only did his body grow and his voice change, but he started sprouting hair that he’d never had before.

It started growing on his face, under his arms, on his chest, and even around his dick. Hair that he already had and was used to, started getting thicker and coarser, such as on his arms and legs, even worse though was on his ass and even around his asshole. Even now, Clark thinks that last in a whisper within his own mind.

He’d felt like a freak and he was uncomfortable all the time. He could feel it rubbing against his clothes when he walked or ran, and he’d always been aware of it when he showered. He’d spent so much of that summer depressed, because he didn’t know what to do about the problem. It just felt wrong and dirty to have hair anywhere besides his head.

What’s worse, is that along with the growth spurt, Clark remembers what he then considered his freakish abilities got even stronger. One of the things to be affected was his hair. It became almost impossible to cut, and when he finally thought of shaving, found that didn’t work either.

He wound up almost feeling grateful to Whitney about the scarecrow incident, because without it, he didn’t know how long he would have gone before knowing how the meteor rocks affected him. Once the shock wore off about something being out there that could weaken him so much, he’d started thinking about the possibilities.

He’d quickly realized the mineral from his home planet could help solve his hair problem. He experimented with different amounts until he found one that lessened his abilities without weakening him too much. It had been really hard at first to figure out how to shave some of the different areas and he suffered many cuts with his razor, although they’d heal very fast after the green stuff was put away.

After the shock of developing heat vision wore off, he thought he’d enjoy the chance to reduce the amount of shaving he had to do. Using a low intensity beam directed by mirrors, he could reach most of his body and sear the hair off. It was certainly quicker, less painful (although, with practice, he’d been cutting himself less and less frequently), and it took longer to grow back.

However, he found he missed the feeling of the blade sliding over his kryptonite sensitive skin. He hadn’t realized until then just how much he’d grown to like it. Over time, how he got rid of his body hair morphed into a combination of heat vision and razors. Heat vision for the areas that weren’t as sensitive, such as his arms and legs, and razors for the areas that were, such as his groin and ass.

He also played around with how often he did it. He went a week once, just to see how long he could last. By day four, he was miserable. He stuck it out, but it didn’t get better. In fact, each successive day felt worse than the one before. He felt as if his skin was ready to crawl off his own body if he didn’t do something to fix it.

The morning of the seventh day, he was late for school. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. He heat rayed his entire body, showered, and then repeated the whole process before he felt clean again.

After that, he rarely went more than three days without getting rid of any accumulated stubble. Occasionally, he did it every other day. Very occasionally, he would do it once a day. Especially if there was a special occasion he wanted to feel really good for, such as going to the Spring Formal with Chloe or being best man at Lex’s wedding to Desiree (two things which hadn’t turned out that well, but he’d felt great at the start of them).

+++++++++++++++

However, today, Clark just wants to feel even better than he already does. It’s a beautiful late spring day, it’s a Friday, school is only a few days from being done for the year, the gym teacher had said last week that they could go outside today for class if the weather was nice, and there are no meteor mutants on the horizon that Chloe has been able to tell.

So, as he stands in front of his mirror, the hair already scorched off his arms, legs, and ass cheeks, Clark is really looking forward to his day. He surveys his equipment for the next step. There isn’t much. The small sliver of kryptonite he puts in its customary place, as far out of reach as he can get it in the small room. It might be small, but it’s still powerful, and he doesn’t want to risk touching it if he can help it. A container of lather is next, chosen more for the bright blue can it comes in than anything else. Although, it does smell pretty good, and no one has ever complained.

The only other piece of equipment he needs are his razors. The first is his safety razor. He likes it for the smooth finish it leaves behind, and that it can reach certain areas easily, but it isn’t his preferred razor. He tried several different ones before he found his favorite by accident. He’d run out of the store-bought safety razors one day, and was starting to panic.

He’d started to scour the house looking for one he could use. Instead he’d found his dad’s father’s old straight razor. The shave isn’t as close perhaps, but he loves the feel of it on his skin and how it can reach every area of his body.

When he is finally ready, he feels the familiar shiver run through his body as the razor touches his face for the first time today. Closing his eyes, he savors the feel of the first stroke of the blade against his skin without sight to distract him.

Not that his face is one of his hot spots, but just the anticipation of doing this gets him aroused. Every time. The process of lathering up helps, too, his slicked up fingers sliding against his skin. Then, as soon as the razor hits his skin, no matter where on his body it is, he’s instantly half hard, if not more. Today is no exception.

The slow slide of the razor, the feel of the hair being pulled just a little before it is cut off, and the stubble-free feel of his skin as the razor does its job, all combine to fuel his arousal. It increases as he finishes with his face and starts on his chest, paying particular attention to the area near his nipples. The nubs are standing at attention, and Clark shivers even harder when the razor brushes past them.

He really starts to get hard when he goes lower, though. When he starts getting rid of the sparse bits of hair leading down to his dick. He forces himself to stop and get in the shower before he goes any further. He needs the mirror over the sink when he does his face and likes it for when he does his chest, but he prefers to be under the warm, running water when he does the rest.

After his body is wet enough, Clark turns out of the spray and gets some lather on one hand. Spreading his legs as much as he can, he reaches back with a hand and pulls on one of his newly hair-free ass cheeks. With his other hand he quickly spreads the lather, as he really doesn’t like the feel of the stubble. He’ll play after the hair is all off.

Since he doesn’t want this hand to slip after he starts, he rinses the lather off of it, and then picks up the straight razor again. Putting the blade against his skin, right over his hole, he applies a little bit of pressure, angles the blade, and scrapes up. His legs tremble and he lets out a soft moan at the feel of it. He can never manage to adequately prepare himself for that first scrape he makes over his most sensitive area. He locks his knees so he can continue.

It only takes a couple more scrapes on that side before he’s ready to change hands. First, though, he pulls his cheek out even farther and uses his other hand to slide over the newly sensitized skin. He takes a shuddering breath, before he forces his hand away so he can switch to the other side.

Clark’s just as careful with the second side even though he wants nothing more that to be done so he can touch freely. However, he scrapes the hair away slowly and the trembling increases a little more from the pleasure he gets from the razor when he finally finishes. This is when he’s most likely to cut himself these days – when he gets so aroused that his hands shakes.

Luckily, it doesn’t happen today. The hair all gone from that area, Clark sets the razor aside and finally lets himself touch freely. The smooth skin and leftover lather has his fingers sliding over his skin and the wrinkled pucker of his entrance. He throws his head back and bites back a loud moan as the tip of one finger slides in.

Shallowly, he moves it in and out, but he’s very aware that he has one more area to do. Pulling his finger out, he clenches both hands at his sides and tries to get himself under control. Head hanging down, breaths shuddering out of his parted mouth, Clark steps under the spray.

He forces himself to just stand there and take a few deep breaths. He hates it when he comes early. He wants to be hair-free when he orgasms. It used to happen all the time to him, but he’s learned to control himself…most of the time.

He manages to stave it off this time as well. When he feels that his erection has subsided enough, he turns away from the spray. Then, he reaches down and gently holds his dick so it’ll be out of the way, and then lathers up his groin. His erection is still more hard than not, so Clark is very careful to not stimulate it any more than is necessary for making sure he doesn’t cut himself. That wouldn’t be pleasant at all. When the razor touches him next, his dick gives a huge twitch, and he’s afraid that, in spite of all his efforts, he may come before he’s done after all.

From conversations with Pete and boastful locker room talk, Clark knows that he actually has more control that others his own age. He figures it’s because of the years of practice he’s had already at denying himself while he shaves, postponing orgasms until he’s reached his goal. He is determined this time will be no different.

Ruthlessly suppressing his arousal, Clark angles the blade and scrapes away from his dick. Each movement feels magnified as the skin is now ultra sensitive due to his arousal and the anticipation of what’s still to come. Just as carefully and slowly as he’s done so far, Clark works his way around his dick.

When he finishes the last scrape, his dick pulses and a bead of precome escapes his control. It gets so much harder to control his arousal when he knows he’s almost done. There is just one part left to do now.

Unsteady on his feet, he carefully holds the razor out of his way while he sinks to his haunches under the warm spray. His balls are pulled up tight against his body, which is actually why he saves this part of his body for last. They are much easier to do when he’s fully aroused and close to coming.

Closing the straight razor, Clark reaches out a trembling hand, places it in the empty soap dish, and grabs the safety razor in its place. The straight razor is too hard to use on his balls. The angle is a little off and the space between his legs isn’t really adequate. He’s cut himself too many times in the past to ever forget that little drawback of a straight razor.

Squirting a dollop of lather onto his hand, he quickly spreads it over his ball sac, being as efficient as possible with his hand trembling like it is. Then, maneuvering that part of him around, Clark shaves off the hair. The stimulation is almost too much now and his hips give a little jerk whenever the razor touches his skin.

His balls are his favorite part to shave. They are completely sensitive now, and the anticipation is building up higher and higher at this point. Working as carefully as he can, Clark shaves from one side to the other, and then turns around and does it a second tine.

As soon as he’s done, he drops the razor, and runs his hands over his newly hairless body. He gasps at the sensation and arches his back a little, even though he avoids his hot spots for now. Then, he enjoys feeling some of the now cooling spray on his face and body. It brings him back to himself a little, but then he turns so he can be fully facing the spray and the droplets hit his sensitive skin like a thousand tongues caressing him at once.

Each drop slips and slides down his skin with no hair to get in the way and slow it down. The thought alone is enough to make him moan quietly again. Almost unbidden, Clark’s hands move across his chest and brush over his already distended nipples. His hips give a little thrust at the feeling that zings from his chest to his dick.

Reaching down, Clark cups his balls and massages them a little, then grabs the base of his dick and pinches. He’s almost ready to come, even without touching his dick, and he doesn’t want it to happen yet. Using his other hand, he slides a finger over his hairless ass and into his hole. Biting his lips to keep from making any noise, as he starts moving it in and out, going as deeply into his passage as he can.

He loves the feeling of filling himself up. Even one finger makes him feel full at first with the green kryptonite out. It doesn’t take long for him to want a second one, and he doesn’t hesitate to slide it in alongside the first.

He fucks them in and out, arching his back to get them even deeper. The move has his pinching fingers pull on his dick a little. He’d been getting so lost in the feeling of his ass being breached that he’d actually almost forgotten about his erection.

Stilling the fingers in his ass momentarily, he breathes deeply so he won’t come as soon as he releases his dick. After a few moments, he slowly releases his grip on himself and shudders as his dick pulses but does no more than free some drops of precome.

Carefully, Clark starts to thrust his fingers into his ass, and this time he searches out that special spot that always makes him long for more than just his fingers. He’d love something thick and hard inside of him.

Shaking his head to clear it of something that will never happen, Clark slides his fingers over that spot repeatedly. When he feels his orgasm spiraling up this time, he doesn’t do anything to prevent it. Instead his encircles his dick with his free hand and strokes his hard length from base to tip. He revels in the fact that there is no hair around the base of his erection to interfere with the sensations.

Starting to move his hips in counterpoint to his hands, Clark whimpers as the orgasm finally overtakes him. It shoots through him like lightning in reverse, whiting out his vision, and almost jerking his dick out of his hand. Snapping his hips up, he adds a third finger just as his ass starts spasming in time with his dick’s pulses.

Shuddering as one more spasm wrings out of him, Clark slumps down, breathing like a racehorse. He lets the spray from the shower beat down on him. Coming down off his orgasmic high, Clark realizes the water is frigid. Reluctantly, he pulls his fingers free and quickly gets to his feet, shutting off the water as he does.

The chill he’s feeling now does nothing to dampen his good mood. He’s hair (or, at least stubble) free again, he’s relaxed from his incredible orgasm, and he’s still looking forward to a great day, as well as his upcoming summer vacation.

Standing there shivering, Clark finally remembers that he doesn’t have to feel cold. Reaching up, he closes the lid around the green kryptonite. Instantly, the shivering stops, as if it had never happened. The slight feeling of abrasion around all of his shaving sites and the soreness in his ass stops, too. He’s disappointed, but only a little. The kryptonite can’t take away the memories of how it felt, after all.

Hearing his father stomping around downstairs, coming in from finishing the morning chores, makes Clark realize that he’d lingered in the shower longer than he should. He’s going to be late for school if he doesn’t hurry. Two seconds later finds him downstairs and dressed, his book bag in one hand and the toast his mother made for him in the other.

Kissing her on the cheek and giving a cheery wave to his father, he gets outside in time to see the bus just pulling away. Shrugging, he grins hugely, and takes off through the fields. His day has started out perfectly, and he looks forward to what the rest will bring.


End file.
